Digimon: Broken Bonds
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Set in I. A series. Matt and TK have been at odds end. They both want to spend time with both their parents before they had split up. They didn't expect the help that they would be getting would be from someone that the Governments of the world is the bad guy when he offers to let them spend time with their parents. All he asks of them is to have access to the Dark Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Broken Bonds**

**For** **melia 2 who has waited for nearly a year for me to put this up for them. I can't thank you enough for waiting this long for me to get it up and running. I hope that it is to what you are looking for and that it carries on from what we were talking about. **

**(Set in the Infinity Avengers series) Matt and TK have been at odds ends. They both want to spend time with both their parents before they had split up. They didn't not expect the help that they would be getting would be from someone that the Governments of the world is the bad guy when he overs to let them spent time with their parents. But all he asks of them is access to the Dark Ocean in the Digital World. **

Part 1

"Howling Blaster!"

The blue flames that came from Garurumon struck the Tankmon in the chest. The Tankmon rolled back on its treads before it glared at the wolf Champion Digimon. The Android Champion Digimon looked from the wolf Champion Digimon towards its human partner.

"What luck do I have to come across a DigiDestined and his partner. I must have so much luck that I will be able to avenge my master Machinedramon!" Tankmoon declared to both Garurumon and Matt who looked more angrier than ever before.

"It was you who kept chasing after my little brother and my friends! You know that one of them was sick and she could have died!" Matt shouted at the Tankmon. The Tankmon had been destroying the street close to the school that he and his friends had gone to when they were only six years old. The Tankmon had been blasting everything with its Hyper Canon and that was before it had a target with Garurumon and Matt. Now it had them to shot but it still destroyed everything that was around it with no mercy at all.

Matt had taken the lead against the Tankmon faster than what he normal would have. He would have waited for backup but he had seen that there was UNIT agents in the area who were trying to get the civilians out of harms way before they got hurt or worse killed by the rouge Digimon. Matt had seen the UNIT agents working in close teams of around five members but he had seen the really got teams only having two or three members in that. It was something that the DigiDestined where not in recent weeks. They were falling a part as they all had different ideas as to what they should be dealing with the Seth problem.

Seth had become a major enemy of the DigiDestined so quickly that they felt that they owed it to their world and the Digital World that they should be doing something about it. They had different views of what they should do about him and that was causing a lot of tension between the others that was seeing many of them not talking about anything.

Joe had said many times that that was what Seth done. He was a God of Chaos and he was behind them evil Digimon and normal monsters attacking town. He was also causing them to argue and bicker with each other. Matt could see that Joe was right but at the time he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that Seth who was a God was something that they could not handle.

Matt had seen that with his Crest of Friendship anything could be possible and that meant brining down a God. Tai agreed with him but he was also taken care of what he was doing despite his Crest of Courage. Tai and Sora agreed with Matt that they should have been doing more to help Izzy who was helping the Avengers with Seth all around the world, but they weren't. They were still in Japan doing the best that they could against Seth, but once again Joe had to be the reasoning behind all of their actions. He had said that they were just kids and that they should allow the Avengers to deal with this themselves.

They were not fighting Seth himself, in fact they never saw him when Izzy had been fighting Leatherback who seemed to be his big second in command. Seth was causing so much harm to them and yet he was not doing it directly.

"Imagine what reward I will get from Seth if I bring you in to him? Maybe I will be given a new position in his army after all it was because of you lot that I lost my position in the great army that Machinedramon had created to make the DigiWorld all that better?" Tankmon asked to himself that brought Matt out of his thoughts.

"Matt don't let this poor excuse of a Digimon get into your head!" ordered Garurumon when he saw the conflict that was going through his friends mind. "It is what they all want Matt. You read Izzy's email remember! Seth likes to play sick mind games with his players and his enemies until they all make mistakes!"

Matt glanced his teeth and glared at the Tankmon that was brave enough to laugh in his face. "Is that all you care about? Helping monsters to destroy the world? Watching a little girl who is my best friends little sister get so ill that she nearly died?" he asked the Digimon. He walked past Garurumon and towards the Tankmon who looked confused at him for a brief moment but that moment was sort lived.

"Hyper Canon!"

The attack smashed into the ground where Matt had been standing. The ground now sporting a large hole in it like many places all over the city because of their fights against the monsters and Digimon that were helping Seth.

"What?" the Tankmon asked in seeing that Matt had been moved out of harms way. He looked up to see Angemon hovering above the ground with Matt in his arms and hovering beside him was Angewomon. The two Angel Digimon looked down at the Tankmon with their partners on the ground. "Even better. More brats to take to Seth. You know I have to thank you all. If you had not taken out Machendramon I would not have come across a much more stronger boss than Seth. So I graditute I shall take you to him!"

"Machine Gun Arms!"

The machine guns in his arms fired at the two Angle Digmon who kept moving out of the way of the shots. The Tankmon kept following the two Angles in the sky that he did not see another Digimon coming towards him.

"Nova Blast!"

The fire ball exploded in Tankmons blind spot causing him to stop his onsalaught on the two Angels and focus on Greymon who had joined the battle. The large dinosaur Digimon let out a roar before blasting another "Nova Blast" at Tankmon who screamed as he was knocked off balance.

"Howling Blaster"

"Celestial Arrow"

The next two attacks came from different sides that Tankmon didn't know who to go after. He roared in frustration at the DigiDestined who were in his way. "You know that this is war kids. And war is not pretty!" he shouted at them all.

"Not pretty like your face!" Tai shouted. The so called leader of the team had gone through a great many changes recently. Going up against the evil Digimon in the Digital World followed by helping UNIT in their world had seen the wild boy that he was growing up in to a calm person. He was still wild and used that energy to come up with new plans that helped the UNIT agents around the country.

Tai kept a cheesy smile on his face despite the glare that Tankmon that was given him. "Laugh it up Courage bearer. But you are just delaying what is no doubt going to happen. Seth will bring order to your world and our world!" he declared at them.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at Garurumon who got what he was asking him. The ice blast smacked right into Tankmon and the Digimon roared as he dissolved into digital data to be taken back to Primary Village.

"Matt!" Tai shouted at him. "We could have gotten some information out of that guy before you destroyed him"

Matt didn't look at Tai as he and Garurumon walked away from the site of their latest fight with the Digimon that had sided with Seth. There was a few Digimon who had crossed over the barrier and wanted to help the DigiDestined and Leomon was one of them. "What more are we going to learn about Tai? We already had a sense of what Seth wants and that is what every evil villain and God wants!" Matt shouted back at Tai as Garurumon returned back to being Gabumon in a bright blinding light that everyone wants.

"There is more to this that we don't understand Matt and like he said this is war!" Tai shouted at Matt as he raced to catch up with his friend. "We could have gotten the details about how Seth opened the barriers between our world and why he has started working with evil Digimon when he already has a good sized army already!"

Matt stopped so suddenly that Tai almost ran into the back of him. "We should be doing more Tai. We should have gone with Izzy and help the Avengers against Seth. If we work with the Avengers in dealing with the root of the problem rather than what we are getting flung at!" argued Matt. He was still not looking at Tai as their siblings caught up them.

"Look Matt we have to remember that we are only teenagers! We can so much against a God who has been around longer than our great-grandparents. And running into him straight on is not what I think we should be doing at al!" Tai spoke up again as Agumon jumped onto his shoulders. Since his growth sprout he had seen his partner when in Rookie form jumping up onto his shoulders for piggy back rides, something that Kari had loved growing up.

Matt final turned and looked at him. "When has that ever stopped us before? Devimon? Etemon? Myotismon? The Dark Masters? There was always a risk with them that there might not be a chance of us walking away. And there was a few times that it nearly happened!" shouted Matt bringing up all their adventures that they had in the DigiWorld the first time that they had gone there. "Remember what happened to Kari when you were about to face Machinedramon? She got sick and she nearly died. You and Izzy were almost captured by his forces and no doubt you would have been killed by him!"

Tai pushed Matt out of his face when his friend had gotten much closer to him. "Back of Matt. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself. And for all those evil Digimon yeah we went in way to early than we should have and they kicked us to the street. We regrouped and got stronger as a team before we went back at them and defeated them for good. If we go up against Seth at this moment in time we will be beaten black blue and might even be killed!"

"Stop fighting!" TK shouted at them. The younger teenager got in between them and was ready to keep them a part so they would no start to fight against each other. "We have bigger problems than dealing with issues between ourselves and like Joe has said many times this is Seth's doing and we are not even fighting him ourselves but we are dealing with his lackeys!" TK shouted at his brother.

Matt didn't respond to his little brother but he kept walking on with Gabumon following right behind him as his only support with his plans on fighting Seth face to face rather than only dealing with the evil Digimon that worked for him.

"What happened to our fearless leader, Tai? I thought that you agreed with me on wanting to fight against Seth and helping Izzy?" Matt shouted back at Tai over his shoulder. He didn't look at his friend as he walked around the corner of the street where their latest battle had taken place in.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Matt please honey you have to stop this!" Nancy told Matt. Worry was in her voice as she worried for her oldest son. He had changed so much since he became a DigiDestined and then even more as he and the others fought against the so called Seth's allies. She was proud of her sons and their friends as they helped the military push back the monsters that were attacking their home. She was also afraid for her sons. Matt had made it his mission to fight every monster that came into Japan after Izzy had gone away with the Avengers.

TK, he had changed but not in the same way as Matt and he was still the same little boy that she had raised. TK still had that childish innocence that he had before that fateful camp trip that had made him one of the DigiDestined like his brother. TK didn't want to fight every battle that came their. He wanted to spend time with all of his friends and family, something that Nancy loved so much about him.

"But Mum if I don't do anything then who would? The new DigiDestined? It's true they had saved the DigiWorld but that was once. We have saved the DigiWorld three times and our world once. We should be doing all that we can to help the Avengers and their allies against Seth!" Matt shouted as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on in the living room of his families apartment. The apartment was a world away from all the fighting that was taken place outside of its walls.

Nancy stood up from the chair that she was sitting on. Her eyes locked onto her oldest son. "You are no longer a child and yet you are still not a man. But to me you are still my baby and its my job to protect you. That is why I don't want you to go out there and risk your life when there is superheroes out there that can do the job!" she told Matt.

Matt clenched his fists. "Then tell me mum, where are the Avengers? Why are they not here helping us to fight the monsters that are always attacking under the name of Seth their number one enemy?" Matt demanded of his mum.

Nancy didn't know what to say to her son. "I can not answer that Matt and you know that. I am not one of the Avengers and I don't know why these monsters keep attacking us but you can not keep rushing off and fighting them. It is going to kill you and Gabumon!" Nancy told matt. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she hoped that she would get through to her son.

Hearing his name being mentioned Gabumon looked up from the table that he was sitting at. In front of him was a plate of chicken and rice. His third meal of the day. The Digimon needed all the energy he could get with all the fights that he and Matt where getting into against the monster and Digimon that where attacking Japan. He, like Nancy was worried for Matt. He was worried that this need to keep fighting was going to cause an early death for his friend.

He didn't say anything though. He had told Matt that he was his friend and that no matter what he decided he was going to follow after him. It was a promise that he was going to keep. It didn't matter that he didn't agree with Matt's plans at all but being his friend he was there for him.

Gabumon went back to eating his meal. He needed to keep his energy up for the next attack that was surely going to happen at any time. Gabumon kept his eyes on Matt. He was waiting for his partner to make a move and like always he would follow him.

Matt growled and dropped back down onto the chair that he had been sitting a few moments ago. He had hoped that he could get his mum to see how he saw things. "I know that you worry about me mum. But it was you who walked away from me when I was just a kid. It was because of you that I was forced to grow up faster than TK and my friends!" he told her. At this very moment Matt hated his mum and dad for splitting up. They had put aside their personal interests before the needs of him and TK.

"Matt that was when things were hard between me and your father. It is to hard to explain to you as it was something that we needed to sort out!" Nancy told Matt. She was still standing up as she looked down at her sitting son.

Matt was going to say something but he stopped when he saw a large monster flying by the apartments window. "Good timing!" he muttered to himself as he stood back up on his feet. He looked towards Gabumon who was still eating his chicken and rice. "Lets go Gabumon!" he said to his Digimon.

Gabumon stood up from his chair at the table and raced after Matt. He looked towards Nancy. "Don't worry I will look after him!" he told her before he went out of the apartment after Matt.


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone. This is just an Authors note that I am posting into all of my works that I am working on at the moment. You would know that I have just started to do Author notes in all my works but I just wanted to do a note on its own. I will keep it short and sweet so not to bore you. 2 weeks ago I had a great loss in my family in that my papa had sadly passed away. My papa who since I was really young had helped me to write with either getting me paper and pens or teaching me a new word is no longer with us. My papa was very supportive of my writing stories and he had hoped that I would go further with my works than what I am doing at the moment.

I am letting you know in that all my works are a couple of weeks behind than the normally would be at this time as I am quick in getting through Avengers Book of the Dead and Supernatural: Jurassic World 2 with Digimon: Broken Bonds being updated every few weeks or a month a part. I wont be putting these works to the side but I hope that you would understand that the next few chapters might not be up to my usual standard. I am not stopping with writing at all as this would not be what my papa will not want.

Next Friday and Saturday I wont be doing anything at all as that is when I am going to be saying my final goodbye to my papa.

I hope that you will understand the great loss that has effected me and my family.


	4. Part 3

**Hi folks I am back. Sorry about the depressing note that I had left here a few days ago, but i just needed to get it off my chest. I am back to work as I know that is something that my papa would want me to cary on and keep doing what I love to do even though he was a great inspiration to me. So moving on to the chapter and away from the depressing news.**

Part 3

Matt and Gabumon sat in front of the TV eating their breakfast. Matt's mum had made them both breakfast. It consisted of toast and eggs. Gabumon drank the large organge juice that Nancy had given him. The wolf-like Digimon looked towards his human friend to see that Matt was once again staring into space. It was becoming something that Matt done all the time now. It had become clear that they could not take on both the Digimon that were finding their way to the Human World along with Seth's monsters that he was sending their way. Tai and Matt had been in another fight against each other about what they should be doing. Tai had once again brought up valid points, but Gabumon knew that Matt didn't want to accept what Tai was saying.

Gabumon went back to eating his breakfast, but he kept a close eye on Matt. His friend needed him to bhe there for him even if he didn't say it. Gabumon knew Matt better than Matt knew himself. Matt made everyone, including himself think that he didn't need friends. That was so wrong and Matt knew. The whole team knew it. And it was being made clear to their families and all of Japan that Matt needed his friends and family rather than being alone.

Matt sat in his chair at the table eating his breakfast. He knew Gabumon was watching him as he eat his breakfast in silence. He was focused on watching the news even though it was on a new school that was being opened within the next few days.

"Its good that we are getting some good news! It beats the constant monster attacks!" Nancy said as she placed her plate onto the table next to Matt. She dropped onto the empty chair next to her oldest son and began to eat her breakfast along with him and Gabumon.

"Suppose so!" Matt muttered. He took a sip of his orange juice and kept his eyes avoiding both his mum and his Digimon. He knew that they were both worried about him, he just wished that they didn't worry about him so much. He was old enough to look and care for himself. He had been doing that since his mum and dad had split up. He was the oldest brother and it was his job to look after TK.

Nancy didn't say anything but she did look at Gabumon. The Digimon was also worried for his friend. Matt had become so focused on fighting the evil Digimon that he was worrying his friends and family. It had come to the point where Tai and even Joe had banned Matt from fighting every day. Joe had even told Matt that he was making himself sick and that he was best not worrying about things out with his control. It had surprised the others with what Joe had said about worrying as he worried about nearly everything there.

"We bring you breaking news!" began the news reporter on the TV.

Matt sat up and looked to see the pictures of all the Avengers along with Izzy and Tentomon and one of the Transformers that Matt didn't know their name at all. He had learned quickly that any breaking news reports when it came to Izzy and the Avengers it meant something really big had happened.

"The Avengers have been defeated by giant snakes in the Egyptian desert. We have found out that the Avengers had vanished for some time before the Avengers new jet called the Moonray was seen flying away from Egypt before it was seen crash landing in a small town in Scotland! As far as we are aware the Avengers along with DigiDestined Izzy Izumi had died in the crash! Now onto sport!" the news reporter told the news report.

The three sitting at the table could only stare at the TV that had gone onto telling the sport that was going on. How could they talk about the news when one of their own had just been classed as dead when he was with the planets greatest heroes?

Matt clenched his teeth together. "We need to do something-" he started to say but his mum slammed her hand onto the table.

"No!" Nancy shouted at Matt. She looked at her son with tears building up in her eyes. "You will stop all of this fighting! It is not safe! That has just proven my point. You are just a boy and so you should act like one. I don't wont to be like the Izumi's and grieving for a lost son!" she shouted at Matt. "If you want to play hero then you and Gabumon can leave this house and family and don't come back!"

Matt could only stare at his mum. He couldn't believe it. First Izzy and the Avengers are assumed to be dead and now his mum is telling him to choose. He had to choose on only focusing on being a DigiDestined or being a son. He had been happy when he was both. He along with the others had been chosen to protect both his world and the DigiWorld.

He was going to argue his case when Nancy spoke up again. "I don't want to argue with you about this Matt. It is true that you are a DigiDestined and that means you only help the Digital World and that is all I am allowing you to do. I don't want to here that you had anything to do with the issues that the Avengers are dealing with! If you do just deal with those things out there then you are out of this house and this family!" Nancy told Matt.

Matt dropped into his chair. He looked between the TV, his mum and Gabumon. The look that both his mum and Digimon partner said the same thing. He was worrying them both and now he had to choose. He had to choose to be a son or someone who did not have family or friends because he had pushed them all aside in his pursuit to make a difference. He looked towards his mum and told her "I wont do anything mum. You are right. I am just a kid and there is no way that I can go up against Seth when the Avengers are gone. I will stay home with you and wont get into any fights unless I am attacked!" he told his mum.

Nancy still had tears in her eyes as she looked at her son again. "I can live with that. But please Matt don't go looking for trouble!" Nancy cried to her son.

Matt stood up from his chair and placed his hand on his mum's shoulder. "I wont go looking for trouble mum. You and everyone else are right. I have been pushing myself and Gabumon to far and its causing strain on my family and friends!" Matt told his mum.

"That is all that I ask of you Matt. Now you and Gabumon can help each other with the dishes!" Nancy told Matt. She stood up and walked out of the living room leaving Matt and Gabumon to look at the table that was covered with the morning dishes for all three of them.

"I'm drying!" Gabumon declared as he ran into the kitchen faster than Matt could do anything else.

"Guess I am washing then?" Matt muttered to himself as he followed Gabumon. In his hands he carried most of the dishes that needed to be washed this morning. He smiled to himself when he heard his mum humming a tune in the other room of their apartment.


	5. Part 4

Part 4

The shopping mall was one of the few places in town where people had a great time doing all manner of things. There was all the shops where people could spend their money on clothes, toys and sweats. There was also the many restaurants where people could get something to eat. It was where the DigiDestined meet up now rather than at the park. They were getting older and being able to spend money that they had earned was an extra bonus for the growing DigiDestined. It was also a good opportunity to treat their Digimon after everything that they had all been through.

The Digimon not only were being treated by their human partners but they were also the centre of attention. Young children ran up to the Digimon and gave them hugs along with treats. There was a few photographs that were being taken of the Digimon and their partners.

Matt looked over at Tai to see that his friend was relaxed as he drank his Cola. Agumon and Gabumon were sitting side by side each other at the table that they were sitting at the café with the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. This was the first time in the last few months that Matt had seen his friends so relaxed. It had been so long since they could just sit down and enjoy themselves like normal teens. There was still the monster attacks, but they were less and far between now. It was strange, but Matt had made a promise to his mum and TK that he would not go looking for trouble. So that was what he was going to do. He was going to enjoy his time with his friends.

In the same café across from where the DigiDestined and their Digimon sat sat a man. The man looked like any other normal man sitting at the café with drinks of coffee or alcohol in a few cases. He wore a suit that was fitted to his lean body but that was where the normal ended. On his checks he had tattoos that were of Ancient Egyptian origins. Also on the back of his hands that were on show there was more Ancient Egyptian tattoos. Even his eyes were odd; they were bright yellow.

"I don't see what your fascination is with the DigiDestined? Should we not be hunting down the Avengers and the Book of the Dead?" asked a muscular woman beside her. Again she looked like a normal person. She wore clothes that best suited someone who worked all day in the office but that was telling a large lie to everyone who saw her. On her arms she had tattoos of Ancient Egyptian symbols along with tattoos of snakes. Snaking around the leg of her chair was a thick tail. At the end of the tail was mace that could do heavy damage. Even her face looked more snake-like than human.

The man looked back at the lady who sat beside her. "My dear Python you must learn that in war there is more than one battlefield active at one time!" he told her. He took a sip of his coffee as he watched the DigiDestined laugh with each other.

"Why don't we just kill those kids and be done with it? We should just be focusing on locating the Book and getting your powers back Seth!" Python snapped towards Seth. She looked at her boss to see that once again he had a knowing smirk on his face. "What are you planning My Lord Seth?" she asked as she bowed her head.

Seth kept his smirk on his face as he replied, "We shall challenge the DigiDestined to a game of chess! And they shall be the pawns in my plan against them and I have spotted our trump card!"

Python followed Seth's gaze to see that he was looking at one of the older member of the DigiDestined. The one that they called Matt. She looked back at Seth confused on to what he was planning. "What are you planning exactly with that DigiDestined?" she asked Seth.

Again Seth took another drink from his coffee as he looked back at the oldest member of the Serpent Sisters. "I have been watching the DigiDestined for some time and I know that Matt is the one that will lead for them to be defeated from the inside!" Seth explained to Python.

"How exactly? I have also been watching them. They may not be as close as me and my Sisters but they are a good team much like the Avengers and Guardians. I don't see how one child can help us in our plans?" Python asked him.

"Matt is what people like to call now a time bomb. You just need to find the fight thing that starts it off! And I have found it!" Seth explained to Python.

He placed his cup of coffee back down onto the table and flagged down the waitress as she walked by their table. "Another cup of coffee for me please darling?" he asked her.

"Right away, Sir!" the wairtress said as she picked up the empty cup of coffee. She looked towards Python and asked, "Can I get you anything Miss?"

Python shock her head and the waitress walked away. With the human away Python looked back at Seth. "What are you going to do?" Python asked Seth.

"Simple! Very simple. Give him exactly what he wants!" Seth told Python. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the table where Matt and Tai where sitting at. He kept his eyes on Matt as he began to form the final parts of his plan. A plan that was going to see him having more Digimon than just having Vademon can give him and the Digimon that he had been getting was so pathetic that he had not sent out into the battlefield against the Avengers as he felt sorry for them. It would sure be a fun show to see the Digimon who thought they could do something against Earth's mightiest heroes. But he could not waste time. Time had already been wasted and he was not going to waste any more time as he got what he deserved.

"The humans are smarter than you think My Lord Seth! They had proven that to you three thousand years ago when they took away all of your powers and trapped us in stone!" Python muttered to herself as she watched Seth walking towards the DigiDestined.

Matt saw the man in the suit walking towards him. He looked smart but that stopped when he saw the tattoos that covered his face and hands. If he had to guess the man looked like he was from a gang from America and had come across to Japan but for an unknown reason. He sat up when it was clear that the man was heading towards him and Gabumon.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked the man as he stood before him.

"I think we can help each other!" the man told Matt as he sat down on the chair next to Matt. "My name is Thomas and I am here with orders from Kate the head of UNIT!" 'Thomas' told Matt. Seeing that he had gotten Matt's attention he continued. "Our scientists back in London have found out the reason as to why there is more Digimon coming to our world. There is a place in the Digital World as you call it that is so unstable that it is allowing these Digimon through and into our world. In the recent few days the Digimon have seemed to stop in coming to our world. Kate things it has something to do with them gathering their forces and waiting for the right moment to strike against us. With the Avengers MIA in Scotland this is going to be the best time for them to attack us. We need you to take this," Thomas handed Matt a device which Matt took instantly, "to the source of the power and press this button. It will close the connection between our world and the Digital World!"

"How does this work?" Matt asked as he looked at the device in his hand.

Thomas chuckled at Matt. "I have no idea how it works. I was just told to tell you to press the button in the Digital World!" he replied to Matt as he stood up and walked away. His eyes glowed bright yellow as he walked away from Matt and Gabumon.

"Phase One is complete!" Seth whispered to himself as he got back to Python.


	6. Part 5

**This took a little longer than I first thought it was going to take. I had known what I wanted to have in this chapter but it was taken some time for me to put it together. It might be some time before I get the next chapter up as within the next couple of weeks I am sitting another exam but I will see what I can do.**

Part 5

"Matt I'm not sure about this! I mean we don't know anything about this Thomas!" Sora spoke her concerns as she looked between Matt and the device that Thomas had given him. "I just seems too good to be true! We should know that by now with all the evil Digimon that we have faced!" Sora continued. She had the device back to Matt.

"But Sora just think of it. If this works we can finally have an end to all the fighting that we have been doing for so many years!" Matt argued against Sora. He was seeing an easy way out of all the fighting that the DigiDestined had been involved in the past few years. They could go back to being normal teenagers. They could just go back to worrying about normal teenager problems like exams, universities and college to relationships. There would be more life threatening problems that they had to face. He didn't know that if the Dark Ocean once it was closed the Digimon would have to go back to the Digiworld, but it was something that they could think about once that came to it.

Sora shock her head as she placed her hand onto Matt's hand. She too liked the idea# that they had been given something that could end all the problems in the Digiworld that affected their lives in the real world. But she was still concerned that this was too good to be true. She just needed to make Matt see why she was worried. They had been played before by their enemies who had only seen them as children and at the time they were children. Now they were older and the stakes had risen with them getting older. They could not afford to make mistakes that could affect not only them but everyone in their world and the Digiworld.

"Matt we need to talk with the others and see what they think about before we do anything. We are a team after all!" Sora told Matt. She patted his hand and stood up from the chair that she was siting across from him in a more romantic café in the mall. "I'm going to meet up with Mimi and go shopping!" she told Matt as she and Biyomon walked away from Matt.

"She is correct Matt. We can not just jump in without thinking and talking to our friends to see what they think is the right course of action!" Gabumon spoke up. He looked up at his friend to see Matt was once again holding the device that Thomas had given him earlier in the day at the first café that he had been at with Tai.

"Gabumon if I were to take this to the Dark Ocean and use it. Would you support me?" Matt asked his Digimon. He looked over at Gabumon to see that his Digimon was watching him closely like he always did.

"Of course I would Matt. I am your Digimon and your best friend. I will follow you where ever you may go!" Gabumon replied. He smiled at his human partner as Matt studied the device that Thomas had given him.

Matt was silent for a moment. He kept looking at the device that Thomas had given him. It was such a simple device that looked like an old mobile phone such as Nokia that no one could seem to damage. It was just hard for him to believe that this device could end the whole problem that they were facing with the evil Digimon that were trying and getting through to their world. They didn't know if these evil Digimon where trying to meet up with Seth or go it on they were meeting up with a bad Digimon Lord like what had happened with Myotismon a few years back.

"Because we are going to the source of the problems and we are using the device. We can't wait for Tai and the others to come up with a decision about what to do. I mean the news says Izzy is dead we can't just sit around when our friend had died while fighting right in the middle of this whole problem!" Matt told Gabumon as he stood up from his chair in the café. He didn't say anything as he walked away from Gabumon, but Gabumon knew Matt well enough that he should be walking at his friends side.

It didn't take a second for Gabumon to be at Matt's side. The DigiDestined and Digimon walked in silence as they started to play out the plan that Seth had planned out for him.

0000oooo00000

Standing on the balcony above the café where Matt and Sora had been talking stood Seth and Python. Seth like always wore his suit and like before he had his winning smile on his face. Python on the other hand looked bored as she watched both Matt and Gabumon walk away from the seat that they had been sitting at.

"That was taken too long! Why aren't we focusing on locating the Book of the Dead with my sisters? Playing with these children is pointless!" muttered Python. She was still watching Matt and Gabumon as they ran away from the café where they had been meeting with the other DigiDestined that she did not cate to learn the name of. She glared at Seth when he began to chuckle at her. "What are you really planning My Lord?" she asked him.

Seth kept leaning against the rail that was preventing him from falling to the floor below them. "Believe it or not Python I do have a plan in motion and Matt is in the middle of it!" Seth responded to Python's question.

"And are you going to share it? Or is this one of those plans that you are keeping to yourself? Because I don't think you have noticed that there is no Shadow Men been seen at all and Nightshade went down with the Moonray back in Scotland!" Python told Seth. She had seen how Seth had changed his tactics on everything when she and her sisters were awaken after three thousand years of being buried in the City of the Dead in Egypt. He was more secretive and he had more plans planned out for the same thing. He was always checking over his shoulder to make sure that his new enemies never knew what he was planning. Nightshade along with the Avengers were Seth's biggest threats.

Not the DigiDestined. They were just children who thought they were heroes. They were just children that had been getting lucky for a few years.

"I am glad that you asked. Matt is the key to killing two birds with one stone here. He is helping me in opening up the Dark Ocean so that Dragomon and his army can come across with no problem. His personality of being the lone wolf as it is called now will help in driving the DigiDestined apart from each other. Meaning that it is easy for Dragomon to beat them and give me his army to take this world by force!" Seth explained to Python.

He walked away from the railing. His plan was already going as planned and it was just a matter of time for it to be completed.

oooo00000oooo

Matt along with Kari and TK stood on the banks of the Dark Ocean. The Dark Ocean was just as large and foreboding as it had been before. The water of Dark Ocean was calm hiding the evil that lay underneath it.

Matt looked towards Kari and TK. With a nod of both of their heads he pressed the button on the device that he had been given to by Thomas. It was their hope of ending all the evil Digimon from constantly invading their world. Once they had dealt with the other Digimon that was on Earth they would then deal with the evil Digimon lords that were still ruling over the Digiworld. Once peace was brought between their world and the Digiworld then they could finally be normal teenagers. It was something that he had only wanted since he first became a DigiDestined all those years ago.

Now they had a way to bring an end to all the problems. It seemed that Thomas was a blessing in disguise to them.

Matt was brought out of his thoughts when the Dark Ocean began to bubble. He looked out towards the Dark Ocean to see massive waves rippling over the surface as the Dark Ocean became violent on the surface as well as below the waves. His eyes widened as a large figure rose out from the water. He could make out the shape that all the DigiDestined knew way to well.

In the mist that surrounded the Dark Ocean two bright red eyes glowed in the distance.

"Oh no! Its Dragomon!" Kari cried as she looked out at the massive evil Digimon that hovered above the waters of the Dark Ocean. She looked at the massive Digimon Lord as he spread his wings and let out a roar that shock the sky.

"Matt what did you do?" TK demanded his older brother. He was brave enough to look away from Dragomon who kept roaring and snarling at the sky above him as a bright red vortex formed above him. In the ocean around him other evil Digimon that the DigiDestined had faced in the past.

Matt could only watch as Metalseadramon rose out from the Dark Ocean and roar at the sky. "I followed the instructions given to me by Thomas! I don't understand! That should have begun to close the bridge between our world and the Digiworld!" he replied as he watched other members of the Dark Masters rise out of the Dark Ocean.

"Well that is not what has happened Matt! The evil Digimon that we have fought over the years have all come back and are all heading through that portal!" TK shouted back at Matt. He pointed at the red vortex above the Dark Ocean where the evil Digimon were following Dragomon through the vortex.

"Guys we need to warn Tai and the others about this! We need to get back to them before Dragomon can do any real damage wherever that vortex leads!" Kari shouted at her boyfriend and his brother.

"Your right Kari! And I need to speak to Thomas!" Matt responded as their own portal opened up. In a flash the DigiDestined and their Digimon were gone.

oooo00000oooo000

Seth stood in an old factory in the middle of Tokyo. The red vortex sprang to life and the large figure that was Dragomon emerged from the vortex. The large Digimon looked down at the man in the suit and chuckled.

"So you are the reason why I am free human?" Dragomon asked Seth as the other evil Digimon emerged from the red vortex that had been formed. "So tell me human why have you helped me when I am your enemy?" Dragomon asked Seth.

Seth chuckled and with a snap of his neck transformed into his Werecreature form. The massive muzzle that was filled with razor sharp teeth formed a wicked smile as Wereset towered much higher than a normal human. "As you can see Lord Dragomon; I am not human!" Seth responded to Dragomon.

Tilting his head Dragomon spoke, "Why have you freed me then Seth? What do you have to hope with me walking in your world?"

Seth stepped away from Dragomon and retutned to his human form. "I am glad that you have asked me that. I think that we can help each other against our enemies!"

"I am listening!"


	7. Part 6

Part 6

"How could you do such a reckless thing?!" Tai screamed at Matt's face. The self proclaimed leader of the DigiDestined glared at Matt. He didn't looked behind him as Metalgreymon fought against a Tankmon. He trusted his Digimon partner too look out for his back and keep the evil Digimon away from his and Matt as he got to the bottom of why Matt would go against the rest of the others wishes. They didn't trust Thomas. He had given them a escape route that sounded way too good to be true. And it was. The Dark Ocean was opened and leaking negative energy out into their world. At the moment it was not effecting them to much but there was already tempers rising between the others, but he had to keep it together. If he kept a steady head then he could keep the others together long enough to close down the Dark Ocean once and for all.

"I didn't think that this would happen Tai!" Matt screamed back at Tai. He clenched his fists together as he got into Tai's face. "I was fooled. I admit it Tai. And I want to do everything I can to make it right!" Matt shouted at Tai.

"Guys we really should not be fighting each other!" Joe spoke up. Seeing that both Matt and Tai were looking at him he pushed his glasses up his nose. "The evil Digimon are the real enemy here. Not each other!" he continued to tell his friends. He was being the responsible one. He was always the responsible one. It was just who he was like Tai was the brave one and Izzy was the smart one.

"Tai, Joe is right! We have to be a team and defeat the evil Digimon!" Matt told Tai. The effects of the wide open Dark Ocean was already starting to affect them. They were all getting angry with each other. They were also starting to self-doubt themselves as they fought against the evil forces from the Digital World.

Tai sucked in air through his nose as he glared at Matt. He knew that the angry and negative thoughts that were running through his head were not really him thinking them. This was all the Dark Ocean. No doubt Dragomon's plan on finally defeating the DigiDestined. He looked at Matt but there was still a glare in his face as he looked at his _friend_. "Joe you are correct! After this is done with you are explaining what was going through your mind when you went against the wishes of the others!" Tai shouted at Matt.

Tai looked over at Metalgreymon who was now joined by Garurumon. The Ultimate and Champion levelled Digimon were fighting more evil Digimon that had joined the Tankmon. He looked towards Matt as both him and Joe stopped beside him. "Have Garurumon Digivolve into Weregarurumon and help Metalgreymon! Joe the where is Gomamon?" Tai asked Joe when he could not see the small seal Digimon.

"I am right here!" Gomamon shouted as he waddled up to Joe and the others.

"Now where did you get off to?" Joe asked as he looked at his Digimon partner.

"I was around the corner having something to eat!" Gomamon replied as he smiled up at Joe.

"You had something to eat not even an hour ago! How could you have been hungry again?" Joe asked Gomamon with a series look on his face.

Gomamon kept smiling as he replied, "Simple Joe! I am always hungry!"

Matt looked towards the two of them. He then looked towards Tai to see that his other friend had ran off to help Metalgreymon in his fight against a whole group of Tankmon. He looked back towards Joe and Gomamon. "Can you leave this chat for later on?" he asked them.

"Your right Matt!" Joe responded to Matt before he looked towards his Digimon partner. "Are you ready?" he asked him.

Gomamon kept smiling as he nodded his head. "I am always ready! If it means I get food quicker!" he responded to Joe. He ran towards the fighting Digimon as a bright light surrounded him. _**"Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon!" **_When the bright light faded Gomamon was replaced with his Champion mode. He raced towards the fighting Digimon.

"He always has to think about food!" Joe muttered to himself as he followed after Matt.

Metalgreymon jumped out of the way of the tail of a Devidramon. The demon dragon Digimon snarled when it saw that its enemy had avoided its attack. The red eyes of Devidramon glowed brightly when it spotted Garurumon prowling towards him. Turning its attention to the blue wolf Digimon it had left its back exposed to Metalgreymon who took the opportunity.

**"Giga claw!" **he roared as the mechanical arm raised up at Devidramon and with a roar the clawed metal hand raced towards the evil Digimon. The metal claw slammed into Devidramon with such force that the evil Digimon crashed into the building behind it. Having hit its mark the metal claw retratcted back to the orange scaled dinosaur Digimon as it roared at the black dragon Digimon.

The Devidramon roared back at Metalgreymon as Garurumon pounced onto it. Garurumon's sharp claws and teeth found their way through the hard scales of Devidramon's body. Getting a better grip on the evil dragon Digimon Garurumon released his** Howling Blaster** at it. The bright blue flame shot out of the wolf's mouth and smacked right into Devidramon's face.

The growling from the dragon Digimon got louder as it tried to get away from the wolf Digimon. But the grip that Garuromon had on him was not allowing him to move away from the onslaught of the attack. Smacking his tail into the ground in hopes of getting one of the DigiDestined. That was failed plan. His hearing could just make out the shouting between all three human males. The last thing he heard was the roaring of Garurumon's **Howling Blaster **before he burst into data.

Garuromon landed onto the ground on all four paws and looked up to see both Metalgreymon and Ikkakamon staring at him with a look that he had not seen since Matt had first questioned his role within the team when they had first went up against the Dark Masters all those years ago.

"What?" he asked with a growl in his voice as he glared at his friends. He had taken out an evil Digimon. Something that they have been doing since they had first joined with their human partners.

"Its just how you took out that Devidramon. I have never seen you take out another Digimon like that before!" Metalgreymon stated. His eyes narrowed at Garurumon from under the metal helmet that covered the top of his head.

Garurumon huffed at the statement that his friend had given him. "I just helped you take out that Devidramon. The Devidramon that has come to this world with the other evil Digimon with Dragomon who has plans in either taken over both worlds or wants to destroy them this time!"

"It must be the Dark Ocean?" suggested Ikkakamon. He looked between Metagreymon and Garurumon. Like Joe he was the Digimon after Tentomon who kept the team from tearing itself a part when heads where butting and they all thought of just themselves. "It has to be!"

Garurumon snarled at his two friends and the other evil Digimon that surrounded them. "We don't have time for this argument. We have to send these Digimon back to the Digiworld!" he snapped at the other two Digimon that stood on either side of him.

"We need to meet up with the others and form a battle plan before these evil Digimon take more of the city!" Matt shouted at Tai and Matt. Matt like Garurumon was feeling the effects of the Dark Ocean more than the other DigiDestined.

Tai and Joe watched Matt as he stormed off to Garurumon. The wolf-like Digimon was snarling at Metalgreymon and Ikkakamon. They were also looking at Garurumon with great concern as Tai and Joe looked at Matt. "This is really bad!" Joe muttered as he watched Matt and Garurumon walk away from them and their Digimon.

"What gave you that?!" Tai snapped at Joe. The self appointed leader of the DigiDestined walked towards Metalgreymon. The large cyborg orange scaled dinosaur Digimon picked up his DigiDestined partner in his clawed hands before he placed him on his metal head. "Joe find the others. WE need to deal with the evil Digimon and get to the Digital World. We need to close that portal!" Tai ordered Joe from his perch on his Metalgreymon's head.

"What are you going to do?" Joe shouted as he clambered onto Ikkakamon's back. He gribbed onto the snow white fur as he got onto his Digimon's back.

Tai looked in the direction that Matt and Garurumon had taken. He could hear the roar of the battle that was raging all around them. "I am going to see if I can talk some sense into Matt. We need all of us to be working together rather than at each other throats. Which will happen if Matt keeps up with this bad boy routine!" Tai explained to Joe.

"You do now that the cause of this is the Dark Ocean. And its not really his fault. I mean you also Kari. She was acting not like herself!" Joe voiced his thoughts to Tai.

Tai looked away from Joe to the metal head of Metalgreymon beneath his feet. He had seen the chance in his sister. She was more moody that she had been before. She had even snapped at their mum and even Gatomon was showing her arrogant side that she had when she was still working for Myotismon. Having two people that were close to him suddenly having a chance in character was enough to cause much worry in Tai. He was a leader and a big brother. It was his duty to look after his team and family. He thought he was doing good enough but the sights around him told him differently. Not only was his best friend and little sister feeling the effects of the Dark Ocean but so was their Digimon. Poor TK, who had never been hit by negative feelings before was also feeling the effects all thanks to Thomas and his device. This would not have happened if Matt had listened to him and stayed as they waited for word to get back from UNIT about Thomas.

If Matt had stayed for another hour he would have heard what they had all heard from Kate Stewart the Head of UNIT. There was no one called Thomas who was from Germany. The only person that fitted the description that the DigiDestined had given them had caused Kate herself to tell them that she was sending a force of UNITs soldiers to Japan to help with the issue that was happening in Japan. When Tai had heard the real name of their visitor his stomach had dropped to the floor and his heart had almost stopped. They were dealing with Seth. The Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos. The very being that the Avengers were fighting back in Europe, America and even in Egypt from the last news reports before they had vanished from the scene in Scotland. Tai had felt a blinding hatred for the man, or the God as he should have been called. It was because of Seth and also in some part Nightshade's fault that both Izzy and Tentomon were classed as Killed in Action.

"I know Joe. Its just...I think the Dark Ocean is starting to affect me!" Tai spoke up.

"What makes you say that Tai? You've always been a hot head when it comes to a battle?" Joe asked as he titled his head. He was fine. He didn't feel angry or scared.

"Its hard to say but I just now!" Tai explained to Joe. He looked over at his friend to see Joe pushing up his glasses and not saying anything else to him other than making Ikkakamon move in the other direction in looking for the others. "Lets close the Dark Ocean!"

"Right with you Tai!" boomed Metalgreymon. Tai hung onto one of the horns on his best friends head as the large dinosaur Digimon ran after Matt. They needed to start working together again if they were going to defeat the evil Digimon and close the Dark Ocean once and for all.

oooo00000oooo000

Nancy Takaishi could only watch in silent horror at the battle that was raging in the city. She along with many other families had been evacuated from their homes as soon as the first wave of evil Digimon had appeared by the UNIT forces that were already based in Japan. She had joined up with the other families of the DigiDestined and all of them were in the same boat as her. All but one family.

Nancy looked over at the Izumi family. It had been tonight that she and other families had discovered that Izzy's parents were international spies that worked for UNIT. The couple had meet on a mission and had even asked one of the Avengers to be a godmother to their new born son before he was killed by a monster from thier world that called itself Leatherback. The very same monster had come back a few years later to take out the other side of the family and had only left one alive; Izzy. Izzy had been saved by the Guardians Nightshade and Edward who had taken the baby to his only surviving family members after driving Leatherback away.

She could accept that the Digimon were real. Japan and especially their city where always hit hard by the Digital monsters. Not only that but her two sons had a Digimon partner each. But when it came to real monsters and aliens she had to draw the line. It didn't matter what she saw in the news with the Avengers fighting aliens in New York City to seeing Edward a few months ago. There was only so much that she could cope with before it got to much for her.

Walking towards the Izumi's who were wearing UNIT uniform rather than normal clothes that she was so used to seeing them in. She was just about to open her mouth when in the middle of the room a blue flame suddenly sparked to life. The whole world seemed to freeze as it exploded outward and formed a swirling blue vortex with hints of green in it. A second later a huge imposing figure stomped out of the vortex. Its red eyes looking down at them all.

"Where are the DigiDestined?" it demanded in a voice that seemed the shack the ground.


	8. Authors Note 2

Hi everyone. I hope that you are all feeling well considering this virus pandemic that has gotten the world mad that they are buying tons of pasta and toilet paper. Its so bad here that there is no food in the shops by mid-day so that the best time to go shopping is early in the morning to get what you are needed and also to avoid people as much as possible.

So i have some news for you. I now that I have not been working on any of my works and that is just because of some news that I had received at the start of the month. I have been going through tests after I have been diagonised with lymphoma (a type of cancer in the lymph nodes). This news was enough to force me to stop working as i gather my thoughts, but now I am feeling a little bit better to carry on with my stories. Well I have nothing else to do but work on my stories or slowly drive myself insane.


End file.
